Random Warriors Rape Story
by Lightning the Fox 123
Summary: When a RiverClan she cat is sent to spy on ThunderClan, what happens when Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail catch her? THIS! One-shot randomness! Lemon! Review!


Ahh, a random warriors rape. Takes place around Fire and Ice ish- Forest of Secrets ish. First M rated Warriors story, tell me what ya think

/\ /\  
>^.^<p>

Tigerclaw

_Shellfur_

**Longtail**

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet as Tigerclaw padded through it, searching for prey. A scent wafted up his nose, RiverClan. He walked quickly through the forest, searching down the intruder.<p>

He rounded a corner, and there it was. He peered out through the bracken, his fur blending in. There was Shellfur, a silver she cat. She had her back turned to him, she had jumped at a mouse, missing it.

He silently walked out, knowing what he was about to do, the she cat had no clue he was behind her.

_I pricked my ears at a sound behind me. I was about to turn when I felt a weight on me. I was pinned down to the ground. I couldn't turn arund, or flip over. I heard a voice._

_"What'cha doin here?" Growled a cat._

_"Tigerclaw?" I asked, scared._

_"Yep, now, what are you doing in ThunderClan territory?"_

_"That is my buisness, not yours." _

_"My territory, my buisness. Now what are you doing here?"_

_"Not telling."_

_"Fine, I have ways of making you tell."_

_"Wha-" I was cut off as he got off me. I stood up, he pushed me back down._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Oh, making you tell me what you are doing here." He smirked, he jumped up, his front paws landing heavily on my shoulders. I gasped in pain. In that moment, he shoved himself into my mouth. I chked and gaged, he just laughed coldly, unsheathing himself in me. _

_"Now. You going to tell me now, or later." He whispered in my ear._

_"Never." I choked out, although it came out muffled._

_"Okay. You refuse, you pay." He growled, he started face-fucking me, hardly._

_I sqeuked in pain as his barbs were shoved deep in my mouth, down my throat. It just brought him in further. He forced me to suck on it. I let a tear fall down my face, but stopped the rest. He didn't deserve to see me cry._

_I choked as he came inside me. I was forced to swallow it. He slowly pulled up, out of my throat. I let out a sigh of relief in my head, but then I was unprepared as he shoved even deeper into me. I wailed, it was heard clearly though._

_He kept doing this, over and over. He finally pulled out of my mouth. I choked up blood and semen._

"Well, ready to tell yet?" I asked. I'd enjoyed myself quite much. The she cat was smaller, she trembled, choking.

"Never." She hissed out. I got off her shoulders, walking around behind her. She tried to bolt, but I grabbed her tail in my teeth. My patrol arrived, my close 'friends' Darkstripe and Longtail.

"Tigerclaw. I see you have a friend." Darkstripe said, his eyes lit up. I yanked up on the she cat's tail, and flicked my tail for Darkstripe to come over if he wanted to. He instantly raced forward, not wasting time to mount up the she cat, who wasn't even in a position. I looked back over, Longtail had left. I shrugged.

**Tigerclaw and Darkstripe disgust me, I don't know why I'm friends with them. I raced back to camp, nearly knocking Dustpelt off his paws. **

**"Watch where you're going!" He hissed.**

**"Sorry!" I yowled as I rraced to Bluestar's den.**

**"Bluestar!" I yelled. Bluestar was sitting in her nest, speaking to Graystripe and Fireheart.**

**"Yes, Longtail?" She asked patiently.**

**"Tigerclaw and Darkstripe are raping a RiverClan she cat in the woods by snake rocks!" I yelled quietly.**

**All three cats were on there paws, Graystripe's fur bristled. Fireheart laid his tail warningly over his shoulders. Bluestar glared past him. "Lead the way, Longtail." She growled, but thankfully, she wasn't mad at me.**

**I nodded, racing back out the camp entrance. I was fully aware of the three behind me. I turned towards snakerocks, them behind me. I stopped at the place where I'd left them, you could hear moans and squeaks from camp.**

**"Tigerclaw! Darkstripe!" Bluestar yowled, but they couldn't hear her. Fireheart and Graystripe raced forward.**

**"HEY!" Fireheart yowled in Tigerclaw's ear, the tom jumped and swatted at him.**

**"Go away, kittypet!" he snarled.**

**"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar hissed, walking up beside her warrior. Meanwhile, Graystripe had tackled Darkstripe off of the she cat. **

**"Longtail, thankyou for coming to get us, take the she cat home, please."**

**"Yes, Bluestar." I said, wanting to get out of there. The she cat was almost passed out, surrounded by blood and semen. I helped her up and she leaned on my shoulder as I helped her to RiverClan territory.**

Damn Longtail, had to tell the kittypet and leader.

"Tigerclaw, you and Darkstripe will be taking care of the elders for the rest of leaf fall. Under the supervision of Fireheart and Graystripe." Bluestar glared at her deputy.

"Bu-"

"No buts. You will do as I say!" she growled.

"Yes Bluestar." He sighed.

"Good. Back to camp." she said, and the five cats went back to camp.

Longtail came back to camp shortly after we did, and as he passed me and Darkstripe, we snarled in unison. And then we took care of the elders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Longtail to the rescue! I luvs Longtail. NO not that way *blush*. Lol last sentence: 'Then we took care of the elders.' Hehe. Idiots. NEVER rape a RiverClan she cat. Or Splash will personally kill you.<strong>

**~Splashy**


End file.
